Tempo Perdido
by BarbaraEvans
Summary: O tempo é relativo. Três dias podem passar num átimo. Dois minutos podem ser a eternidade. Tudo depende da sua visão do mundo. - I Projeto do fórum Voldemort Day.


James encarava o relógio de parede com um olhar vazio. Os ponteiros indicavam dois minutos após a meia noite e estavam parados nesta posição há três noites. Três noites que passou sentado no sofá, fitando o relógio, esperando que ele voltasse a se mover. A espera, porém, era em vão. Não era um simples problema de pilha, ou um mau contato qualquer. Desde que ele se fora, três noites atrás, o tempo parecia não passar para James, que definhava no sofá sem saber se era um sonho, se os flashes que via eram reais ou somente lembranças. Sem saber o que fazer.

Seus olhos pesavam e ele lutava contra o sono, mas eventualmente não aguentou e adormeceu.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ted contava animado sobre sua próxima viagem, que começaria no dia seguinte. Seu trabalho como Auror, embora perigoso, o permitia conhecer diversos lugares e, dessa vez, ele tinha sido chamado pelo Ministério da Magia dos Estados Unidos para resolver um caso especialmente difícil. Ele mal cabia em si de tanto orgulho e ainda que James soubesse que deveria ficar feliz pelo amigo, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na falta que Ted faria. Balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e focar na conversa, mas sua tristeza era evidente, o que gerou questionamentos da parte de Ted:

— Está tudo bem, James? — Indagou interrompendo seu discurso. Seus olhos demonstravam real preocupação, o que só fez com que o moreno se sentisse ainda mais culpado. Ele esperou alguns segundos por uma resposta que não veio.

James não confiava em si mesmo e por isso abriu o sorriso mais natural que conseguiu – que não poderia ser outra coisa além de um desastre – e acenou que sim. Não foi o suficiente para convencer o amigo, mas a animação era tanta que ele rapidamente voltou ao assunto do trabalho.

A noite seguiu sem muitos problemas. James tentava incessantemente enterrar o que sentia e Ted fazia o seu melhor para não interrogar o amigo, mesmo sabendo que havia algo errado. Se ele não queria falar, respeitaria sua privacidade.

— Quase meia noite! É melhor eu ir, afinal preciso de uma boa noite de sono para estar disposto para a viagem. — Disse Ted enquanto se espreguiçava depois das várias horas sentado. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou James, que retribuiu o olhar, hesitante.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, sem saber como se despedir. Eles cresceram juntos e eram parte fundamental da vida um do outro. Já haviam ficado separados, principalmente durante Hogwarts, mas nenhuma das despedidas parecera tanto com um adeus quanto esta.

James se levantou e fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas achou melhor não. Afinal, ele não sabia qual poderia ser a reação do amigo. Ted suspirou e pegou a varinha das vestes.

— Ei, não faça essa cara! — Brincou, tentando animá-lo. — É só um oceano de distância! Acho que as corujas conseguem chegar lá! — Ele riu, mas percebeu que não obteve o resultado esperado. James continuava com uma expressão consternada. — Bem... Nos vemos então, Jamie. — Terminou o garoto, preparando-se para aparatar.

No último segundo, no entanto, James chamou pelo mais velho e estendeu a mão, colocando-a no ombro dele e interrompendo-o.

— Eu amo você. — Declarou, todo seu sentimento expresso em sua voz. Ted sorriu de lado e respondeu que também o amava e que eles voltariam a se ver em breve. James assentiu e Ted mais uma vez preparou-se para aparatar.

Antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, porém, James deu um passo à frente e segurou o rosto do outro em suas mãos enquanto depositava um beijo desesperado nos lábios do amigo. Ele notou a falta de reação e só nesse momento se deu conta do que havia feito. Afastou-se devagar e levou a mão à boca, sem saber o que dizer. Os olhos arregalados não deixavam dúvidas de que o ato de James fora inesperado.

Ted deu alguns passos para trás e sua expressão variava de choque a algo que o garoto entendeu como medo. Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do moreno, que chamou em vão o nome do amigo.

— Não, James! Não! — Exclamou o garoto, que permanecia com a cara de choque. O mais novo sussurrou mais uma vez o nome do outro, desesperado, mas em resposta só recebeu um balançar de cabeça descrente, antes de vê-lo desaparatar.

James soltou seu peso e deixou-se cair no sofá, sem reação. Encarou a parede e notou o relógio parado. Dois minutos passados da meia noite e tudo que ele mais queria era poder apagar esses dois minutos da história.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Com um grito preso na garganta, James sentiu que voltava ao mais próximo de consciente que ele esteve em tempos. Não sabia mais dizer quantos dias haviam se passado desde aquela cena, quantas horas desde que ele apagara, quantos minutos gastou em suas divagações. Ele não ouvia nem via nada além de flashes, confusos e muitas vezes falsos, e do relógio que estava parado e sem vida, um reflexo de si próprio.

A porta do apartamento foi aberta, mas ele mal percebeu. Nada importava. O único que poderia tirar James desse estado havia partido há tempos e ele sabia que não estaria de volta em breve. Por causa disso, nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar. No entanto, outra coisa chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. O ponteiro dos segundos agora se movia num ritmo torturante, mas contrariando as expectativas, ele ia para trás, como se voltasse no tempo.

Esse simples ato pareceu despertar James, que virou o rosto em direção a porta e viu, de relance, cabelos azuis vibrantes perpassando. Arregalou os olhos e se levantou em um átimo. Não era possível, ou era?

Ted se dirigiu para a varanda e fez sinal para que James o seguisse, o que ele prontamente atendeu. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade e ele sabia disso, mas ignorou esse sentimento e agarrou-se à esperança.

— Achei que tivesse ido embora. — Confessou James. O amigo balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Não sem você. — Respondeu e sorriu de lado, estendendo a mão para James. — Vem comigo. — Não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

James observou enquanto Ted passava as pernas por cima da grade da varanda. Olhou para baixo e então de volta para o garoto, qualquer dúvida indo embora. Ele faria qualquer coisa.

Ted olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam trinta segundos para a meia noite. Era hora. James passou as pernas para fora e procurou coragem no olhar do outro.

— Vamos juntos ao final da contagem. — Estabeleceu o Ted, apertando a mão de James uma última vez. — Cinco... Quatro... Três.. Dois...

Simultaneamente dois gritos foram ouvidos pelo moreno. A ficção e a existência se misturando na mente de James. O Ted ao lado dele terminou a contagem e selou seu destino. James estava entregue e em paz, atendendo o desejo daquele que ele amava.

No entanto, um grito ainda mais alto e vivo foi ouvido. Alguém o chamava. Não qualquer um, mas Ted, que gritava seu nome como se sua vida dependesse disso. Foi a última coisa que James ouviu antes de cair e foi suficiente para trazê-lo de volta. A consciência voltou para ele como uma onda arrebatadora. Sendo capaz de distinguir realidade da imaginação, o impacto que sua ação teria tornou-se claro para ele. Um desespero enorme o tomou nos últimos segundos que lhe restavam e ele tentou, sem sucesso, achar uma solução. E, embora o arrependimento tivesse lhe alcançado, era meia noite e um pouco tarde demais.


End file.
